hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Department of Guadeloupe
Guadeloupe '''The''' '''Department of Guadeloupe''', or '''Guadeloupe''', is a fanmade character for the series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers.''' She is the physical representation of the Department of Guadeloupe, an overseas region of France, which is located in the Lesser Antilles of the Caribbean. She is humanly named Louis Bonnefoy. Attributes '''Appearance''' She has long, pinned up black hair, deep blue eyes. Despite some of the obvious tributes of a female, she is often mistaken for a male, due to her neutral appearance. This is probably from wearing clothing that is slightly too big for her. She wears a blue blazer over a white colored button up along with a red pants. Sometimes the pants are replaced with a floor length skirt in either blue or black. When ever her hair is loose from its bun, Guadeloupe will wear a butterfly hair pin that represents the shape of her island. However, she does not follow the pattern of Hetalia females wearing a hair accessory when her hair is up. The hair pin, is removed and placed on her jacket instead. '''Personality and Interests''' Like France, Guadeloupe wishes to attract tourists with her island's natural beauty, however she is usually over shadowed by her sister's natural talent to do so with no effort. For this reason she finds herself a little jealous of Martinique at times, but remembers that France prefers to keep her at close arms. She can be quite resourceful and organized when it comes down to it, and she is willing to work hard to get to it. Even though she was rebellious in her youth, she grew up strong-minded and willing to do what she can to make the world a better place. Even though she remains loyal to her colonizer, there was only once when she wanted to withdraw from the Republic, only for the decision to be overturned and forcing her return.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guadeloupe#History She's usually busy running errands to even notice that she's still under France, however she often forgets these errands are either for France or his boss. Guadeloupe enjoys the sun and the endless warmth the Caribbean provides. She also has a love for spicy foods and fish. Relationships '''France''' Her father figure and closest friend. It is unsure when they first met, as they were together long before the discovery of her island, however they were practically inseparable during her youth. Lately, they seem to be drifting apart, as France is unable to control his department's testable temperhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Guadeloupe#Modern_times. She often runs away from home to avoid confrontations with the male, but after settling down during her rebellious period, the two seem to have repaired most of the damage caused. '''Dominica''' Her closest neighbor and really good friend. Dominica has influenced a lot of Guadeloupe's childhood by offering her protection during the World Wars and caring for her whenever England seized her territory. To repay the favor, Guadeloupe does all she can when her old caretaker falls ill during the hurricane season, sending care packages and offering medical help. '''England''' Guadeloupe's occasional colonizerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Invasion_of_Guadeloupe_(1759). In her youth, Guadeloupe would always rebel against Britain and his legion that invaded after a loss by Francehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Invasion_of_Guadeloupe_(1759)#Aftermath. He was the center of many of her nightmares and despised by her quite often. Today, Guadeloupe and England do not interact much, however they seem to be on much better terms than her and France. '''Sweden''' Although they were only together for a year and a halfhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Guadeloupe#Changes_in_Europe, these two bonded closer than most couples. During the colonizing period, Guadeloupe treated Sweden better than any of her other occupants (even France) out of fear. Later, they became really good friends and made heavy impacts on each other's lives. Today, Guadeloupe tries to convince the man (half-seriously) into recolonizing her island. '''Martinique''' The other department of France, whom she considers her younger sister. Though the two don't communicate verbally, they are usually seen together outside of World Meetings and other International Events. '''Canada''' Her best friend, whom she met while under the occasional rule of the British Empire. Although she sees him as rather a lackey, than friend, Guadeloupe enjoys his company. Appearances Hetalia: Total Takeover She appears as the co-leading character in France's historical event. She also has her own subseries: Chibiloupe and the Right Gentleman. In Total Takeover, France recounts the previous wars he and his department had, leading up to the UN meeting of 1972http://www.un.org/en/ga/president/bios/bio27.shtml. Occasionally, it is hinted that Guadeloupe suffered an identity crisis, similar to Hungary's. Trivia * Guadeloupe has an official flag that is not recognized by France. However, Martinique does. This could hint that Guadeloupe and France have a more intimate relationship than France and Martinique. * Guadeloupe has three other housemates, whom do not have cameos in any of the series. Marie-Galante, La Désirade, and the Îles des Saintes do however appear in the Second Player series * Guadeloupe is the first nation in the series to interact with the 2p!Group 8. * An upcoming character song has been recorded for this character. * Historically, Guadeloupe is younger than Dominica, however their human appearance differentiates by two years. References